Patent document U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,090 describes a vehicle steering wheel with an airbag module integrated therein through seats provided with springs such that upon pressing the cover of the airbag module the electric circuit of the horn is closed since elements thereof located in the steering wheel and in the airbag module come into contact, and with means for fixing the airbag module in the steering wheel, including positioning elements to facilitate assembling the airbag module on the steering wheel.
Patent document U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,620 describes a vehicle steering wheel with an airbag module integrated therein through seats provided with springs such that upon pressing the cover of the airbag module the electric circuit of the horn is closed since elements thereof located in the steering wheel and in the airbag module come into contact, including positioning elements located in the lower part of the airbag module cooperating with holes located in the steering wheel to facilitate assembling the airbag module on the steering wheel.
Patent document U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,012 describes a vehicle steering wheel with an airbag module integrated therein through seats provided with springs such that upon pressing the cover of the airbag module the electric circuit of the horn is closed since elements thereof located in the steering wheel and in the airbag module come into contact, said seats including means for fixing and positioning the airbag module in the steering wheel.
Patent document WO 2004/005084 describes a vehicle steering wheel with an airbag module integrated therein through seats provided with springs such that upon pressing the cover of the airbag module the electric circuit of the horn is closed since elements thereof located in the steering wheel and in the airbag module come into contact, said seats including means for predetermining a certain gap between the airbag module and one of the components of said seats.
A drawback of the prior art is that it does not satisfactorily solve the requirements relating on one hand to the airbag positioning means to facilitate the assembling thereof in the steering wheel and on the other hand to the horn actuating means to ensure a good performance thereof.
The present invention is oriented to the solution of this drawback.